


A spillage in the rovers

by Tillyfied



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyfied/pseuds/Tillyfied
Summary: Billy and Todd are friends, with a secret lust for each other. Could an innocent accident at the rovers pub lead to something more ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma and jem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emma+and+jem).



Billy heaved a heavy sigh as he reached for the handle to the door of the rovers pub. 

He looked up at the sky briefly, wondering why god gave him days like these when he followed him so faithfully. 

Do I not show you utter devotion, Billy thought to himself. As he opened the door and walked over to the bar he thought back to two hours ago, earlier that day, his brother, Lee standing in front of him asking him for more money. 

He was struggling to remember what he'd said exactly, but he knew his words hadn't been kind and he knew exactly where the money he'd eventually given him would be going to. 

"Pint of the strongest stuff you sell, Sarah!" Billy ordered, once Sarah came over to him from behind the bar.

She returned an odd look but poured it anyway, she'd barely placed it onto the bar top before Billy had grabbed it and drank half of it in one.

"Ah!" He breathed out before finishing the other half in the same fashion as he'd begun, the beer leaking through his lips slightly and dripping down his chin and onto his shirt. 

"What?" He looked at her, fishing around in his pocket for some loose change he handed it to her. "I've had a bad day alright?" 

Billy turned around, leaning his back into the bar he looked around the pub. 

And as he scanned the room from right to left he had the unnerving sensation that someone was looking at him. 

It was as he looked at the booth nearest the door that he caught Todd Grimshaw's eye, staring at him in utter disbelief at the way he'd downed that pint. 

His mum, Eileen and her boyfriend Pat deep in conversation at the other side of the booth. 

"Afternoon" Billy half waved at the table as he approached "can I get you guys a drink!"

"No we're fine, thanks" Eileen said, pointing to her half empty glass of wine, at the same time as Todd said 

"Pint please and err.....you gonna have the same again vicar?" 

"You saw that huh!" 

"Yeah, pretty impressive, didn't know you religious lot could drink like that!"

Billy smiled at Todd, the look Todd was giving him back in return sending short, sharp shivers down his spine, one of Todd's eyebrows slightly raised at him. Then it hit Billy, the warm sensation that was now rushing through him, he'd felt tense ever since his argument earlier with his brother and a 10 second moment with Todd had made that fade to grey. 

He had a way of doing that to him, making him melt and turning him into a nervous wreck. 

"Us religious lot?" Billy shook his head as he returned to the bar and ordered another two pints, then bringing them back over to the booth he sat himself next to Todd, opposite Eileen. 

"You alright vicar?" Todd asked "you seem a bit....err....what's the word.....tense"

"I saw Lee today!" Billy said grimacing.

"Oh!" Todd replied, his right hand rubbing lightly against Billy's back. 

Todd had had the displeasure of meeting Lee two weeks ago when he'd tried to rob the cash out of the till in the shop that Todd worked at. 

"I'm still really grateful that you haven't said anything to anyone Todd!" Billy said, loving the sensation of Todd stroking his fingers against his back but so desperately trying not to let it show.

"Who am I gonna tell, and also I'm really not as bad as everyone makes out ya know!" Todd said as he drank a good measure of the pint Billy had bought him. 

Billy narrowed his eyes at him "you fake dated your mum and broke up your brothers relationship.....on purpose!" 

"Ok, carry on with that talk and perhaps I will tell everyone about your druggy brother.....alright!" Todd removed his hand from Billy's pack and pointed at him. 

Todd saying that last sentence brought the moment back to Billy, and he sank another half of his pint as Todd watched open mouthed. And when Billy rested the glass back onto the table Todd felt a little saddened by Billy's current disposition. 

Todd placed his hand under the table and stroked at Billy's knee , in a comforting way

"I don't like seeing you like this Billy, it's......."

As Billy felt Todd's fingers caress over the fabric of his trousers, he returned a look to Todd that he'd of rather kept hidden. He knew he had a desire for Todd, he'd known for sometime but he'd always been very good at keeping it under wraps. 

But he knew the look he was giving Todd at that moment had given him away, his cover was blown, and he could read the look he was getting back from Todd, it said "you can have me if you want vicar".

Todd opened his mouth to say something, but as the grip of Todd's hand on his knee deepened it made Billy jolt, his hand knocking into Eileen's glass, it toppled over, towards Todd. 

The wine spilt over the surface, off the edge of the table and into Todd's lap.

"I'm so sorry" Billy said, snapping out of his daydream, reaching for napkins off the table and mopping the spillage off the surface . 

"Billy don't worry about it, there was only a couple of mouthfuls left, it's fine" Eileen reassured him as she turned her attention back to Pat. 

"Errr..." Todd exclaimed as the liquid continued to drip from the table and onto his jeans. 

"Sorry Todd" Billy said hastily as he used the same napkin to stop it dripping onto Todd's crotch. 

Without really thinking he then began dabbing the napkin around the wet patch on Todd's trousers. 

Todd shifted a little on his seat and watched Billy as he continued to press lightly against the denim. 

Stroking the napkin down into Todd's inner thigh Billy pressed harder, soaking up some of the liquid, his other hand resting against Todd's waist. 

Locking eyes with each other Todd licked his lips lightly, he glanced over the table, his mum and Pat were deep in conversation, he looked back at Billy, who was continuing to rub the napkin across Todd's groin, not really having any effect now as the napkin was a wet as Todd's trousers. 

"Mmmm" Todd gasped quietly, as his cock stirred slightly, Billy felt it beneath his fingers, instantly dropping the napkin to the floor he continued to rub his hands across Todd's wet patch on his trousers. 

Resting his head backwards against the padded seat of the booth, Todd reached his hands out across the table, making them into fists. 

"You alright Todd?" Eileen asked, noticing her son had gone a little red in the face and he was loosening his collar. 

"Mmmmhmmmm" Todd couldn't speak, he looked at Billy who was facing forward an expression on his face as though butter wouldn't melt. 

Todd reached for his phone and pretended to look at the display "it's just a text I received........has took me by......huh!......surprise" 

"Oh" Eileen replied "is that a good surprise or bad surprise" 

"Good surprise mam.....eh!" He moaned "a very ...... eh.......good surprise"

As Billy's grip on his crotch tightened, and the massaging became more intense Todd reached out for a beer mat and held it tight in his hand, it folded in half. 

"Jesus" Todd sighed out 

"Todd, what is the matter with you?" Eileen shouted, glancing her head over at Billy "sorry father!" 

"It's quite alright" Billy replied, smiling a wry smile

"It's just so hard......" Todd cut his own sentence short as he gripped onto the edge of the table. 

"What's so hard?" Eileen asked "Todd you're not making any sense"

"What the person said in the text.....it's making it so hard for me.....too...ehhhhh"

"Really Todd I think you should just go home" Eileen was shaking her head disapprovingly

"Good idea" Todd said, the turning his head towards Billy he continued "father didn't you have a err.....thing" 

Todd asked as he tightened his grip on the edge of the table, just as Billy's fingers rubbed upwards over his groin, forcing his head backwards again with the pleasure. 

Billy turned his head sideways at Todd "a thing?" 

"Yeah a thing.....eh! At your place......"

"Hmmmm...." Billy removed his hand from Todd's lap and looked at his watch, he smiled as he saw Todd in the corner of his eye relax into his seat "yes, I do have a thing.......in about five minutes I'm expecting someone.....I need to go!"

Billy stood as Eileen watched him exit the booth 

"Leaving so soon Billy?" 

"Yeah, sorry again about the drink" he said to Eileen then just as he turned his head to leave he winked at Todd, disappearing around the corner of the booth. 

Todd sat there for a moment wondering if he'd imagined the last 10 minutes, but the boner in his trousers told him that it had been very real. 

"I err....." Todd placed his hand to his forehead "I'm not feeling too great" 

"I can see that Todd, why don't you go an have a lie down ey?" Eileen replied, placing her hand on top of Todd's. 

"Yeah......I think I'll do that!" Todd stood from the booth "I'll err....see you later" 

Once out of the pub he walked quickly, almost running. He'd never been to the vicarage before but it wasn't far.....he then thought of Billy racing there ahead of him and slowed his pace. 

He smiled to himself, he'd give Billy time to get inside, unless Billy himself was running. Todd turned his walk back into a jog. No, no, Billy wouldn't be running, Todd slowed the jog back into a walk. 

He spent the next five minutes, the entire journey to the vicarage half walking half jogging and when he walked up the path to Billy's front door he saw that the door was ajar. 

He opened the door slowly, putting his head around the side and into the large entrance hall. 

The heel of his shoes sounded loudly on the wooden floor, echoing up the stairwell. 

There was no sign of Billy, he peered his head around the doorway on his left which led to a front room, Billy was not there either. 

He then heard a noise coming from the doorway in front of him, Todd walked slowly to the door, it was the kitchen and he could see the shadow of a person darkening the tiles. Once inside he looked to his left and there he was, panting slightly, he'd ran after all, Todd thought to himself.

He'd removed his jacket, just now all dressed in black, his dog collar still firmly fitted to his neck. 

Billy was leaning back against the kitchen work surface, his arms folded, one leg in front of the other looking very pleased with himself. 

"What took you so long Grimshaw?" He said smiling 

Todd didn't wait for Billy to say anymore, walking quickly over to where Billy was standing, he placed his hands to Billy's hips and kissed him hard, pushing Billy's back into the work surface from the force. Todd felt Billy's hands in his hair, running front to back, he leant into each touch, each caress. 

"Hey, hey" Todd said, releasing himself from the kiss, placing a hand to Billy's chest to push himself off. "What's happening here?"

Todd was strangely surprised for him to be the one trying to rationalise the situation 

"Well, if you don't know the answer to that Todd....."

"You know what I mean" Todd replied, their faces close, Billy's hands still in Todd's hair.

Billy turned them around, pushing himself into Todd against the kitchen counter "I want you Todd" he replied, not giving Todd a chance to say anything he kissed him deeply, biting down on his bottom lip slightly and bringing a hand up to Todd's cheek. "You know I want you, I've wanted you for weeks....." Billy then thought about it and spoke quietly and softly as he kissed Todd again "months" 

Billy started undoing the buttons on Todd's shirt, one by one, staring into Todd's eyes as he did so. Todd's arse just slightly lower than the counter, Billy placed his hands under Todd's legs, gesturing for him to straddle the counter top. 

Todd didn't need any persuading, he allowed Billy to lift him up, his legs apart, dangling over the side, Billy standing in front of him returning to Todd's face to take him into a hard kiss. 

Todd felt his hand down Billy's bicep "you're stronger than you look" he breathed out, their lips still close as he pulled out of the kiss to talk. 

"I'm a lot more things than I look"

Todd smiled as Billy reached the last button on his shirt, removing it and throwing it to the floor. 

Billy stood back for a moment to admire the view, but his hands were soon at Todd's chest, as he rushed forward once more. His thumbs over the tips of Todd's nipples, he spat onto them a little for a bit of lubrication as he circled them over the skin. 

He looked up at Todd, his eyes were closed, licking his lips Billy placed his hand to Todd's groin, feeling for Todd's cock he stroked it gently and watched mesmerised as he saw the gulp in Todd's throat. 

"Mmmmm" Todd groaned out, his eyes still closed, he sensed Billy walking away from him for a moment.

"Keep your eyes closed" Billy said almost as a whisper 

Billy opened the fridge door, he stared briefly at the contents, it was practically bare of food except for some eggs and one solitary cucumber in the salad tray. But what he wanted wasn't in the fridge anyway, he opened the freezer tray.

"Ah!" Todd felt something cold against his nipple and when he looked down, Billy was rubbing an ice cube against his chest. It was melting quickly and the cold drops were running down his chest and onto his torso. 

Todd's eyes widened, his hands reached forward to Billy's hair, he gripped tightly as the ice cube was moved from one nipple to the other. A drip hung off the end of the tip and as Todd closed his eyes again he felt Billy's warm tongue lick it and take his nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling around the edge.

"Mmmmmm" Todd groaned, reaching his arms upwards, desperately trying to cling onto something for leverage. He found Billy's utensil rack, the ladle and spatula falling from the ledge and onto the floor, the metal clanging loudly on the floor. 

But neither man seemed bothered, Todd gripped his fingers tight around the rack, his head backwards as the ice cube was moved down the centre of his body, down towards his belly button. 

Billy's tongue once again licking at the cold drips, the sensation of cold and hot making Todd's toes curl. 

"You like that?" Billy asked, the cube now too small to do anything with it he placed it into his mouth and crunched it into insignificance. 

Todd nodded, and jumped off the counter, forcing Billy backwards, his back hitting the counter that was behind him. 

Todd lifted the lapels of Billy's shirt collar, and slid out the dog collar from underneath. Todd turned it over in his hand, then placed it onto the counter. 

He then made light work of undoing Billy's shirt, and as more of Billy's body was revealed to him, Todd could feel himself getting hotter, getting harder. 

He slid the shirt off Billy's arms, removing it from him completely and letting it land on the floor. His eyes now worked their way back up Billy's toned body and rested on the tattoo that was on his right shoulder. He placed his fingers to it and traced the outline tenderly.

"And what is this?" Todd asked, his head turning into a slight tilt. 

"A previous life" Billy said through gritted teeth 

"I like it" Todd replied, kissing at the edges and letting his tongue glide over the skin. 

Todd's hands at Billy's shoulders, he rubbed his fingers against Billy's collar bone, now it was Billy's turn to be undone.

He gripped his fingers around the edge of the top of the counter, holding so hard that his knuckles began to turn white as Todd's tongue worked its way down his chest, loving the sensation, loving the touch of Todd's tongue against his skin. Down to his navel, Todd's tongue went, it circled there quickly. His hands at Billy's waist he unbuckled the belt around his trousers. 

Their eyes met for a moment, the sound of the belt falling to the floor sending a spasm down Billy's spine. And as Todd kept his eyes locked with Billy's he undid the button and fly on Billy's trousers, Billy kicking his shoes off as he did so. 

Todd's fingertips were soon under the waistband of Billy's trousers, pulling them down, Todd got to his knees as Billy stepped out of his trousers and kicked them to the side. 

Todd didn't return from his knees and Billy felt like he might pass out at the sight of Todd kneeling before him at his crotch. 

Soon he felt Todd's lips against this boxers, his teeth nibbling very lightly against the shaft of his cock. 

"Woah!" Billy sighed out, the grip he had on his kitchen counter tightening even more as his erection grew, aching against the fabric on his boxers. 

"You like that?" Todd said sarcastically, mimicking the tone of voice that Billy had used earlier on him. 

"Eh!" Billy groaned again as Todd's hand reached around to his arse cheek, holding the skin in his hand tighter and tighter, Todd's lips again at the shaft of his cock. 

He placed his hand under Todd's arm, pulling him upwards to his feet, then forcing him backwards until Todd's back hit the fridge door. 

The cold making him shiver slightly, he had no moment to adjust to it however as he felt the warmth of Billy's lips against his own again. This time a tongue was included for good measure, it found his own. 

And as Todd leant back against the fridge, he felt Billy's hands tugging on the fly and button of his trousers. 

He made quicker work of his then he had done of Billy's. Billy also removing Todd's shoes one at a time and throwing them to the edge of the kitchen, one even landing in the bin. They laughed for a moment, but the laughing soon stopped when Billy was back on his feet, his eyes locked with Todd's.

"Earlier" Todd said breathlessly "when you said you'd wanted me for weeks"

"Months" Billy corrected him, taking Todd into a kiss "but yeah!" Billy replied softening the kiss a little. 

"You know I've wanted you too....right?"

Billy kissed him again, much deeper this time and he groaned lightly as Todd bit into his bottom lip as the kiss ended.

"I do now!" 

Billy replied as he reached his hands around to Todd's arse cheeks, he grasped so tightly that it lifted Todd into his toes slightly. 

They both looked downwards, both standing against the fridge naked except for a pair of boxers. Their eyes raked over each other's, noting every blemish, every mole and every crevice. 

Billy's eyes caught a collection of moles just to the right of Todd's belly button and his fingers ran over them, as though joining the dots. 

His other hand reached for Todd's, gripping tightly he got Todd to follow him.

"Where we going?" 

"Somewhere a little more comfortable!" Billy replied, he could have had Todd right there and then in the kitchen. But not the first time, no, not the first time. It had taken all his willpower but he'd managed to resist removing his boxers there and then and he slowly walked Todd out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leading him into his room. 

Todd was barely into the room before Billy leant his body into him, taking him into a kiss and the door closing behind them from the force. 

Without saying a word they both removed their boxers at the same time. Todd's still slightly wet from the wine spillage. 

Their eyes glancing over each other's cocks, both of them very pleased with what they saw. Billy especially as he saw the length of Todd's, who gave a knowing wink back at Billy. 

Billy sat onto the edge of the bed, then dragged himself further up by his elbows. Watching Todd, still standing by his door, naked.

Todd licked his lips, and walked slowly to the edge of the bed, then he climbed on top, his knees straddling against Billy's waist. 

He brought his finger over Billy's face, running it down over his nose, down into Billy's mouth, his lips dry, Todd's finger stuck to it slightly. Billy licked his tongue around his lips for moisture and Todd continued to trail his finger downwards. Over Billy's chest, down his torso and to his cock. 

Reaching his hands upwards Billy grabbed his pillow, the feathers inside poking his skin, as Todd massaged his groin. Slowly at first, building momentum. 

"Mmmm" his moan was soft and low, one hand came downwards to Todd's hair, he grabbed the strands. 

He could feel Todd's cock against his thigh and with one look from him Billy could see that he was done with the foreplay, Billy nodded his head to the drawer next to the bed. 

Todd didn't waste any time, opening the drawer quickly he reached for a condom and removed it from its packet. He spotted a bottle of lubricant at the back of the drawer, positioning himself back straddling Billy he sheathed his cock with the condom, then locked eyes with Billy.

Billy nodded at him. 

Todd opened up the bottle of lube, placing a small amount onto his middle finger, pushing Billy's legs wide apart he gently pushed it inside him. He could tell it had been a while for Billy, he was incredibly tight, even just around one of his fingers, Billy's sphincter muscle contracting very hard around him.

Billy's arms were still upwards, under his pillow he reached further grasping at the end of the mattress, as Todd hit his prostate and his hips involuntarily went up into the air.

Now Billy was open a bit more Todd pushed a second finger in, he took it slow, Billy's head buried deep into the pillows, in another finger went, rotating, twisting, slowly, gently, Todd feeling Billy's movements beneath him and adjusting his fingers accordingly. 

He felt like he'd worked Billy enough now, he felt a bit looser, not quite as tight.

Todd teased him for a moment; placing the tip of his cock just slightly into his hole, opening Billy slightly then taking back out again, he then circled it around Billy's hole, not needing the use of his hands, just moving his hips. 

He wanted Billy to ask him to and wondered how long it would take for him to crumble, to become putty in his hands. Once again he put just the tip into him, Billy thinking that this was it, bracing himself, but it was pulled out again, and then rested against him. 

Billy looked up at Todd, who had a devilish grin plastered all over his face. 

"Todd!" Billy half pleaded and there it was 

"Turn over!" Todd didn't ask, he commanded and Billy certainly didn't need to be asked twice 

Todd had his hands to the side of Billy's hips, but he now removed one of his hands to help guide himself into him, this time all the way, but very slowly. He’d only gotten himself halfway into Billy, but he could feel the tightness around his cock, he was sure he could feel his passage throbbing into him.

Billy moaned into the pillow, his body feeling heavy on the mattress, Todd's body warm against his back. 

Even with the lubrication that Todd had used, Billy was as tight as if he was fisting himself, jerking himself off, the sensation for him was amazing, had it been his fist he would have been banging it so hard, but it wasn’t it was Billy, so he was being gentle, slow, careful….to begin with anyway. 

With each movement in and each movement out the tightness within Billy finally started to ease, Todd had been kissing at his neck, biting down hard occasionally as Billy shuddered beneath him, Todd feeling the sensation against his body. Todd brought himself down flat against Billy, his head almost rested onto his shoulder, his arms around his chest, hugging himself into him tightly, moving himself upwards, into, up, up, up into Billy and with each upward thrust there came a short sharp little gasp from Billy.

Todd increased his momentum, slowly to begin with then getting faster, trying with each thrust to push himself further into Billy. 

"Mmmmm" Billy called out, he removed one of his hands from underneath the pillow and reached round behind him, stroking at Todd's face, who took it as a sign that he liked it fast and Todd so badly wanted to please. 

Todd was hitting hard in just the right spot that Billy was now moaning constantly, each moan running into the next one with only a short intake of breath between each one. 

Todd took his right hand, taking it to Billy's mouth and sliding a finger inside, Billy clamped down on it, his moans now muffled. 

The pain in Todd's finger from Billy's teeth only adding to all the other sensations he had running through his body at that moment

“Turn over” Todd again said as a command not as a request, pulling himself out of Billy. 

Todd grabbed at his waist, helping Billy to turn around, kissing him passionately on the lips, darting his tongue into Billy's mouth with one quick motion.

Whilst still kissing Billy hard, Todd used a hand to once again guide himself into Billy, who had his legs up to his side, once in fully Billy hitched his neck backwards, reaching his hands upwards, biting his bottom lip, he brought his head back down to a normal angle and opened his eyes to look at Todd, who was watching him, smiling.

He put one of his hands underneath Billy's left leg, which moved Him only just ever so slightly onto his side, as he pushed in harder, deeper Billy spasmed into a jelly heap beneath him, 

This new position that Todd had created, was allowing him to enter deeper into Billy, the sensation was fantastic, Billy feeling like Todd was coming into him from behind, but they were able to look at each other, see each others faces, Billy didn’t know what his sex face looked like, but if it was turning Todd on only half as much as Todd's was to him, then he knew exactly how Todd would be feeling being able to look at each other's faces. 

Billy couldn’t last any longer, to be fair he’d surprised himself that he had lasted this long, he felt like he deserved a medal for not coming in his pants instantly when Todd had appeared at the doorway to his kitchen.

He reached up; grabbing the metal rails on his headboard, all it would take was a couple more pushes from Todd and he'd be undone. 

The headboard made a loud thudding noise as Billy gripped onto it tightly, it marked the wall slightly as it did. 

Todd watched Billy's face as he orgasmed, and he felt the warm sensation against his body as he came.

Todd carried on pushing himself deep into Billy, as he did so he licked away at some of Billy's spunk that had made an athletic leap to his chest, he was riding Billy through his orgasm, cum now only slowly trickling it’s way out of his cock. 

Billy leant up onto his elbows, grabbing at Todd's wrists he pulled Todd up too, Todd's cock sliding out of him as he did so. Both of them on their knees, Billy grabbing at the back of Todd's neck, pulling him into him, smashing his lips into his, gliding his tongue along Todd's. 

Then with hardly any effort Billy pushed against Todd's chest, so that he was now the one on top. He grabbed at Todd's wrists, putting them above his head, he circled himself around the tip of Todd's cock, moving his hips erratically, he then released his grip from his wrists, putting his hands behind him, squatting down on Todd, moving himself up and down, up and down, up and down. 

Todd moaning loudly at both the sensation and the sight of Billy in front of him. Billy was completely in charge, and Todd was nearly there, almost, he could feel it, rising, steadily at first, but then growing, looking at Billy bouncing up and down on him was helping, he just needed for Billy to keep going, just a couple more…

"Ahhhhmmmmmmm" Todd groaned loudly as he orgasmed hard and as Billy continued to ride him through each judder he held his hands to Billy's hips to keep him steady. 

And when Todd was done, when Billy had drained him dry and he was completely undone, he let his arms fall by his side, breathlessly. Billy collapsed on top of Todd, their chests rising and falling in unison with each other's.

"That....." Todd began but he was so short of breath he couldn't continue 

"I know....." Billy said equally out breath 

"And....but" 

Billy rolled himself off Todd, laying by his side he stroked a hand through Todd's hair. 

"I could get used to this" Billy said smiling

"Me too" Todd replied smiling back


End file.
